


The Diary of the Dawndreamer Healer

by AlterPanacea



Series: Wanderers of Twilight [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterPanacea/pseuds/AlterPanacea
Summary: Collection of stories in the life of Aceso in Radiant Garden(the stories take place before and a little between and after in Birth by Sleep)





	The Diary of the Dawndreamer Healer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction especially for the KH Fandom, English isn't my first language and Constructive Critism is really appreciated. ^w^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters who starring in the story.
> 
> Left to right  
> The first boy's name will be revealed later  
> Aceso(The protagonist)  
> Albi or Bino the Savannah Monitor Lizard  
> Aratus(Older Brother of Aceso)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please this is my first time writing fanfiction and English isn't my birth language, any constructive critism and advice is really appreciated.  
> In some chapters there will be art mostly comics.

<https://sta.sh/024kipgcyg8j>


End file.
